I Don't Wanna Break Up With You
by Liaalicious
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary, baca aja lah langsung #PLAK! /Sequel 'I Miss You But I Can't See You'/


Hello everybody, I'm back! :D Akhirnya bisa update fic lagi yay~ Ya udah langsung aja lah gak usah kebanyakan curhat #PLAK! Cekidot ;)

**Title: **I Don't Wanna Break Up With You

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid punya Yamaha & Crypton Future Media ._.

**Warning: **Jelek, cuwaw (?), OOC, typo disana-sini, dst, dll, dllsb.

**Don't like? Don't read! Susah amat kayaknya? Hidup jangan dibikin susah bro! #apasih**

**Normal POV**

Gumi Nakajima, seorang gadis SMA berumur 17 tahun yang gemar membuat _fanfiction_. Ketika ada waktu luang, dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan berkutat di depan laptop, membuat _fanfiction _dari anime, manga ataupun game kesukaannya. Hari ini pun begitu, dia asyik berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya. Hingga tiba-tiba, ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan.

**DRRT! DRRT!**

Gumi pun segera meraih ponselnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari laptopnya. Kemudian membuka flip ponselnya yang berwarna hijau itu sambil berharap bahwa itu pesan dari kekasihnya. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar. Gumi pun langsung membalas pesan dari kekasihnya tersebut. Setelah itu dia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda beberapa detik, membuat _fanfiction_. Tapi entah kenapa dia segera menghentikan aktivitasnya tersebut. Dia pun mematikan laptopnya kemudian menghempaskan badannya ke tempat tidur. Sepertinya isi pesan dari kekasihnya tadi membuat dia menjadi tidak ada _mood _untuk menulis.

**To: Gumi**

**From: Gumiya**

**Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.**

Isi pesan tersebut terus terngiang di otaknya. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kekasihnya bicarakan? Gumi langsung berpikir negatif. Dia berpikir mungkin Gumiya akan bilang bahwa dia sudah bosan berpacaran dengannya. Atau minta putus mungkin? Atau mungkin saja minta _break _untuk sementara dengan alasan nilai-nilainya turun dan tidak mau pacaran dulu, tapi nyatanya mencari pengganti baru yang lebih baik dari dirinya seperti yang sudah pernah dia alami dulu.

**DRRT! DRRT!**

Ponsel Gumi kembali bergetar, ada pesan. Dia pun langsung membuka flip ponselnya, kemudian membaca isi pesan tersebut. Benar saja, ternyata Gumiya minta putus dengannya. Alasannya? Berbeda dengan yang sudah dia alami dulu ketika masih berpacaran dengan mantan (baca: bekas) kekasihnya. Apa alasannya? Alasan yang cukup bodoh bagi Gumi. Kekasihnya minta putus hanya dengan alasan karena dia tak bisa setiap saat menemui Gumi. Apa? Hanya karna itu? Tidak. Mungkin dia juga stress karena mendapat tekanan dari ibunya Gumi yang selalu menyuruhnya untuk menemui Gumi.

Ibunya Gumi memang selalu begitu, tak pernah mengerti kondisi Gumiya. Padahal Gumi sudah menjelaskan pada ibunya beberapa kali bahwa Gumiya itu sibuk, tak bisa menemui Gumi setiap saat. Selain itu Gumiya juga belum diperbolehkan berpacaran oleh orang tuanya. Tetapi tetap saja ibunya tak mau mengerti, malah menuduh Gumiya yang aneh-aneh. Terkadang ia merasa kesal dengan sikap ibunya itu, dia juga merasa tidak enak pada Gumiya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ibu Gumi orangnya memang keras kepala, tidak akan percaya sebelum dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

'Baka...'

Dia pun memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya erat-erat. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Kenapa? Kenapa Gumiya minta putus dengannya hanya karena alasan bodoh seperti itu? Asalkan kalian tahu, ini bukan pertama kalinya Gumiya minta putus dengan Gumi. Jelas-jelas Gumi mengatakan 'tidak mau' pada Gumiya, begitu juga kali ini. Lagipula, apa dengan mengakhiri hubungannya masalah akan selesai begitu saja? Tentu tidak bukan? Justru itu malah akan membuat mereka tambah menderita.

Bodohnya, Gumiya juga malah menyuruh Gumi untuk mencari pengganti yang lebih baik darinya dan juga yang bisa menemuinya setiap saat. Tentu saja Gumi tidak mau. Bagi Gumi, percuma saja bisa bertemu setiap saat bila bukan dengan Gumiya. Dia hanya menyayangi dan mencintai Gumiya, dia juga hanya bahagia jika bersama Gumiya. Tak ada yang lain selain Gumiya dihatinya.

Gumi sangat mencintai Gumiya, dan dia tak mau kehilangan Gumiya. Bahkan dia pernah berangan-angan kelak Gumiya menjadi pendamping hidupnya yang akan menghadapi suka dan duka bersama. Jika mimpi itu terwujud, Gumi pasti akan sangat bahagia.

Akhirnya untuk yang kedua kalinya, Gumi tidak jadi putus dengan Gumiya. Gumi pun merasa lega, senyum manis terukir di wajahnya. Dia menatap jam yang ada di ponselnya. Pukul 11:38 PM, sudah saatnya tidur. Gumi pun menutup flip ponselnya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya hingga akhirnya dia terbawa ke alam mimpi.

'Oyasuminasai...'

-o-o-o-

_Hey, don't you know honey?_

_I love you so much._

_I don't wanna break up with you._

_I just need you._

_I just wanna be with you._

_Please stay with me._

_Only you who can make my life better._

-o-o-o-

Lia: Horee, selesai! :D

Tamaki: Pendek banget -_-

Lia: Iya emang, Lia juga tau kok! Gomen, soalnya lagi buntu ide! Selain itu, Lia juga bikinnya malem-malem sambil ngantuk-ngantuk, mata udah 5 watt! *lirik jam* Oh, udah jam 1:06 AM. Saatnya tidur, oyasuminasai~ *matiin laptop kemudian ngesot ke tempat tidur*


End file.
